Sucker Punched
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: *Chalek one, two, or three shot* You never know when you're going to be sucker punched. You best prepare yourself. Remember that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should be working on any of my other stories instead of writing this, but I saw this spoiler and I just **_**had **_**to write this. I would never forgive myself if I didn't. Oh, and if you want to see said spoiler, just go to http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ldPmSJxGe3w&feature=  
>Obviously, I really dunno why I'm even <strong>_**telling **_**y'all this, but replace the dot with actual ones.**

**And let me just say, a jealous and angry Alek is **_**hot**_** ;D**

**Disclaimer: You know, you'd think that this would be implied since I'm writing on FanFiction, but evidently not. So, I don't own Chloe King. There? Are you happy now ABC?**

She was completely aware of her surroundings. She anticipated his next move and met it with one of her own.

Chloe loved training. It was a giant adrenaline rush that she so desperately needed. It would've been better if she were actually fighting for her life, not battling Alek with kendo sticks. They fought, blocking the other's blows, for another minute before she made a sweeping motion at his legs, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. She pointed her "weapon" at his chest, keeping a defensive crouch, thoroughly enjoying the winded look on his face. She straightened up and let out a laugh, thrusting out her hand to help him up.

Heavily breathing and vertical again, he told her, "Impressive."

She shrugged a shoulder, a slight smile on her face. "You're an excellent teacher."

He took a small step forward. "Maybe I could teach you a few other things."

"And already regretting the compliment."

He spun around, walking to where he had sat his stuff. "Jasmine told me you finally came to your senses," He bent over, grabbing two water bottles, completely oblivious to the incredulous look she was shooting him. "And ended your ridiculous flirtation with that," He tossed her one, which she easily caught. "Human." The scornful way he said 'human' was almost amusing. He walked back to stand in front of her as she let out a huff of annoyed laughter.

"You mean Brian?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face. She looked down at the water bottle in her hand before looking back up at him. She sighed. "Not that it's _truly _any of your business, but," She paused, collecting her thoughts, as Alek took a drink out of the blue bottle, still completely focused on whatever she was going to say.

"Since it's still completely lost," She continued, sounding close to tears, "He's not leaving town after all." She took a drink as well.

"And you're still going to see him." He questioned, his voice starting to get an edge to it.

"That's the idea. We're," She glanced down at the ground again before looking up. "Friends." She finished, trying out the word.

Alek turned sharply and walked back over to the rest of his stuff. He carefully placed the water bottle down and, unbeknownst to Chloe, picked up the kendo stick he had abandoned for the bottles. Chloe, whose attention was now fully on the ground, still had hers clutched in her hand by her side, leaning on it. She looked back up right on time. She was able to block Alek's unexpected hit. She could only block the next hit before he knocked her stick out of her hands, sending it flying.

She stared at it, watching it fall, before turning to her attacker. "Alek!" He expertly spun his kendo stick in response. "What the hell?" She demanded.

He stepped closer to her, closer enough that she could smell his cologne. "You never know when you're going to be sucker punched," He growled. "You best be prepared."

She let out a sharp sigh, her eyebrows coming together. When she spoke, her voice showed her annoyance and confusion. "I'll remember that."

For the third time that night, he went back to his stuff, but this time he started gathering it. "I think we're done for the night." He practically spit.

He stalked off, leaving Chloe to stare after him.

O.o.O

She slowly headed back to her house, thanking every god she had ever heard of that her mom wasn't home yet. She really didn't feel like making up some story.

She made her way up to her room slowly, anticipating a nice lukewarm shower. Cool outside or not, she was sweating. Her clothes were just about glued to her body. She peeled them off and jumped into the shower.

The water cascading over her head and shoulders felt so good. After going through her routine, she stood there staring off at the tiles of her shower until the water went cold. She didn't notice until her teeth started chattering. She twisted the faucet off roughly, wrapping a big, fluffy towel around herself. She dressed quickly.

As she lay down in her warm bed, hair still damp, only one thought was on her mind:

_What was up with Alek?_

O.o.O

Tuning out her female best friend was a lot easier than it should have been. The school hallway was crowded and loud, so that may or may not have anything to do with it. She kept her eyes on Amy as if she were actually hearing a word she said. Something over Amy's shoulder, leaning up against the stairwell, caught her eye.

"Who's that with Alek?"

Amy turned, but couldn't give her an answer. She assumed it was because she didn't know. Alek looked over to her at the sound of his name, but returned his gaze to the brunette girl in front of him. He looked as if he was going to kiss her, and the brunette looked like she wanted him to.

Suddenly, it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. And it felt as though she had been punched, right in the gut. And it proved that Alek was right. Again.

You never knew when you were going to be sucker punched.

But it was really too bad Chloe King wasn't even remotely prepared.

**A/N: This turned out better than I had expected… I'm pleasantly surprised. I can almost quote that promo, I've listened to it that many times. That's what I get for trying to make this as accurate as possible.**

**Grr… I wanna make this into a two shot, maybe a three shot, but at the same flippin' time, I wanna leave this as a one shot. Curse my indecision**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm continuing (obviously). I'm not sure if I'll make it a two-shot or add another chapter. I'll just have to see how this one goes.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this! It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Alek and Chloe aren't a couple yet (although a Chalek kiss has confirmed by Ben on Twitter _and_ Skylar at Comic-Con), so it's not mine. If it was, Brian never would've shown up and all of that free time would be filled with pure Chalek good-ness :) **

Chloe couldn't walk away fast enough, so she ran. She wasn't upset. Not in the least. Well, she was. But not for obvious reasons. She wasn't upset that she couldn't be near Brian anymore, couldn't kiss him. She was upset because of what he told her. "_I think I'm falling in love with you._" It was a horrible feeling. She felt as if she was leading him on. Now, for some reason, she _only _wanted to be friends with him.

She was nearing her house when Alek materialized in front of her. He looked like he was going to say something. And then he took in her red, tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes, and his expression morphed into one of concern. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?'" She laughed humorlessly, taking off her heels in order to run faster. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Just- just leave me alone." She pushed past him, running as fast as she could to her home.

She stopped outside her door, wiping her face. Opening the door, she was happy her mom had gone to bed. Going upstairs, she did the same.

O.o.O

The first thing she had noticed when she walked into the school was Mimi. Cleaning out her locker. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed. She had been there for what? A day? And now she was leaving?

"She was only visiting."

She spun around to see Alek standing behind her, an unreadable expression on his face. She fought to keep a smile of satisfaction off of her face. "OK." She said indifferently. They stood there for another minute, staring at each other. Chloe broke it first, turning around and walking to the library.

O.o.O

The last person was leaving when she walked in. Chloe went over to the librarian, handing her a note allowing her to stick around for a little while. The librarian scrutinized the note for a minute, his beady eyes darting from one side of the paper. "Alright then." He turned back to his computer, the light bouncing off of his bald, shiny head.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the back of the library, searching the bookshelf. When she found the one she wanted, she stretched up, grabbing it. Just as she turned around to head to a table, she was pushed lightly back into the shelf, dropping her book in the process. She let a small shriek but calmed down when she realized it was Alek, who was gripping her waist steadily.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice steady. She leaned back and studied him. His eyes contained a glint of mischievousness, which wasn't that shocking, and he looked like he was trying to contain a smile.

"I think I'm making that very clear." He told her, his words almost like an echo of the ones he spoke when he 'met' her mom the first time.

"How-?" She stopped as she became fully aware of their current position. Alek had her pressed firmly up against the bookshelf, making her trapped between the shelf and his muscular body. His right hand was resting on the books beside her head, his left still on her hip. His leg was position haphazardly between hers. Chloe knew she should move, but she couldn't bring herself to.

His smirk was teasing her to kiss him, his lips so close to hers. Her heart was pounding in her ears, butterflies fluttering away in her stomach. He licked his lips, suddenly leaning forward and pressing her mouth to her ear. "You know… jealousy looks _very _hot on you," he whispered huskily. His warm breath hit her sensitive ear and traveled down her neck.

She cleared her throat quietly, praying her voice wouldn't break. It didn't. "What?"

"You were jealous." He breathed, inhaling her scent deeply as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "You still smell _very _good."

Chloe had a sarcastic response. Honestly, she did. But she never got to use it. The air was sucked out of her when he started placing open mouthed kisses onto her neck, stopping every once and awhile to mark the skin there as he sucked on it. Alek moved his right hand to intertwine their fingers together, bringing their hands above her head and holding it there as he continued his ministrations.

Her mind short circuited as she brought her free hand up to tangle into his honey blonde hair, egging him on. She ignored her common sense and grabbed his t-shirt, bunching it in her hands as she pulled him flush against her, kissing him squarely on the lips. She felt him smile as he began to kiss her back. His tongue grazed along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, pressing into him. He slid his tongue against hers, initiating a battle for dominance. Her arms tightened around him and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

With her lungs screaming and almost bursting from lack of oxygen, Chloe reluctantly broke the kiss. She stared at him, panting like she was and flushed, hair slightly messed up. She was sure she looked the same. He rested his forehead on hers and just stared into her eyes. When her heart had finally slowed down, which she was sure he could hear, he leaned down and pressed a soft, quick, but sweet kiss on her bruised lips.

But, Alek being Alek, made a comment that completely shattered the romantic environment. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said cockily.

Chloe groaned but laughed nonetheless. She smacked him upside the head, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to stun him. She was able to get out of his grip and darted out of the library, Alek hot on her heels.

It wasn't until the library doors slammed shut, the two of them already blended into the crowd of students heading for class, that the beady-eyed, bald-headed librarian glanced away from his computer. He shook his head and returned to his computer, completely oblivious to what had just happened in his precious library.

And it wasn't until she was in her next class that she realized she never denied that she was jealous.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna end it here. I had to end it on a slightly humorous note *shakes head* Thoughts?**


End file.
